A Pretty Stranger
by gleeand5Hforpresident
Summary: A burglar with brown eyes and a nice host with blonde hair. Rated M for later chapters (well only if you like it bc I won't puplish more if no one reads it lol.)


This is my first fan fiction. Don't be to hard on me please my mother tongue is german and I learned english by watching MTV lol.

**I do NOT own the characters.**

**Santanas POV**

* * *

I was standing there in the middle of nowhere.  
Had no car, had no plan and no phone.

I decided to look for the street, so I took a walk through the woods.  
After about an hour I found a nice looking house and I rang the bell to see if someone was home.  
No one opened, though so I looked through the windows but I didn't see anyone or anything. I tried to open the door and it wasn't closed so I stepped inside.  
"HELLO?! IS ANYBODY HERE?"

Silence.

I looked around and everything was really pretty and it wasn't dusty at all so I guessed somebody lived there.  
I searched for a phone but I didn't find one.  
I intened to take a shower because honestly I didn't smell good.  
I found the bathroom 10 minutes later. That house was damn big.

After my shower I heard that someone opened the front door. I jumped into my clothes and got back downstairs. "Hello? I'm not a burglar. I don't wanna scare you I just, the door wasn't locked and I was lost in the woods I'm sorry. Hello?"

A woman with blonde hair and eyes blue like the sky stood infront of me.

"Hi, I'm so sorry for kinda breaking into your house I was just looking for a phone but I didn't find one and I... I took a shower but I didn't touch anything more I promise."

She looked at me and I saw a smile. "It's okay. I am not angry at you. What's your name?"

"I'm Santana."

"Well, Hi Santana. I'm Brittany and that little boy right there is my cat, Lord Tubbington."

"Brittany. What a nice name. Oh and it's a pleasure to meet you, milord."

She giggled but I think Lord Tubbington didn't like me much.

"So, how did you get here in the middle of nowhere, Santana?"

She asked me while petting her cat.

"My car broke down in the woods and I forgot my phone at home so I couldn't call anyone. I was there in the middle of the woods and I searched for the street or a house or people and yeah, that's how I got here."

"Where were you going?"

"I wanted to visit my mom and I once took a short cut through the woods but today, after I stepped out of the car I didn't know where to go so I just walked. Oh right, my mom... Uhm do you have a phone I can use? I don't want her too be worried."

"Interesting story." She said with an adorable smile. "Sure, here. Take as long as you need." She handed me her phone.

I took the phone and called my mom. "Hey mom, it's me Santana. I'm sorry I'm not there yet my car broke down and I forgot my phone at home."

"Oh hi sweetie! Are you okay? Ah, why do you always forget your phone? Don't worry about me, your brother came early so I'm in good company. Where are you now?"

"I found a house in the woods and the door wasn't closed and I kinda broke in to look for a phone but then this nice young lady came and, thank god she didn't kill me. She gave me her phone so I can call you."

"What a lovely person that is. Tell her thank you for taking care of my little baby."

"Mom, I'm not a little baby anymore, I'm 22 too but okay, I will tell her."

I think Brittany heard my mom because she laughed and whispered: "No Problem, Mrs..."

"Lopez!"

"Lopez."

She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and her smile was so sincere that I got lost in it for a minute.

"Santana? Sweetie are you still here?"

"Oh sorry mom I got distracted but anyways so I'm alright and you're alright and if I don't call you within the next 5 days call the cops."

"Alright sweetie. Take care, I love you."

"Love you too, mom. Have fun with Puck and tell him that he should get a new haircut. bye."

I gave Brittany her phone back. "Thanks alot, Brittany. My mom would have went crazy if I didn't call her."

She laughed. "Well you seem like a lovely daughter and no problem."

I blushed a little.

She walked to her fridge, opened the door and turned around to look at me. "Are you hungry because I'm starving."

"I am, actually."

Brittany turned back to the fridge and sighed. "Well, there's no food in here. I guess we have to order something. Would you like Pizza or Burgers or Pizza and Burgers?"

"Burger!"

"It shall be Burgers then and I'm paying. No contradiction."

"Uhm but I have enou..."

"Santana your my guest and I'm paying."

"Aight, aight. Ma'am."

"So what do you want in your Burger. There's chicken, shrimp or the usual meat, with or without cheese. BBQ, cocktail, sweet chili, honey mustard, garlic or ketchup sauce, fried onions and wow a lot of stuff I think you should look for your own."

She handled me the card.

"Hm, okay I want that steakhouseburger without cheese."

"Coke?"

"Coke sounds great."

"Perfect."

She took her phone out of her pocket and called the Burger House. "Hello I'd like to get something delivered to.."

I didn't really get the adress.

"Exactly, okay so, one cheeseburger, one steakhouseburger without cheese and two Cokes please." "Yea, with the fries. Oh and hang on a second. - Santana hey do you eat chicken nuggets?"

"Who does not eat chicken nuggets, please." I said jokingly.

That made her laugh again.  
"and 20 chicken nuggets and choose whatever sauce you think is good, I trust you, bud."

She got off the phone. "So it'll take about 40 minutes. Do you need some clothes or something?"

"Yeah sweatpants would be great."

"Okay, come with me."

I followed her upstairs into her huge bedroom with that huge closet.

"Woah, that's a fucking castle filled with clothes."

"Yes it's pretty rocking. Oh and it sounds hot when you curse."

I blushed like a 7 year old who got their first kiss and I was barely able to speak. "Ah uhm thanks."

She looked in her closet for sweatpants for me and she found loose-fitting, grey ones. "Here ya go."

"Aw, thanks so much. I'm just gonna change here because I'm in my jeans for almost a whole day now."

"Go for it, I don't have a problem with that." She looked at me and smirked.

I took of my jeans and put on the sweatpants she gave to me. I didn't know where to put my jeans so I just carried them with me downstairs.  
Brittany looked at me puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Who's Puck?"

"He's my big adoptive-brother."

"Oh nice, do you have more siblings?"

"No, just him but that's enough to be honest. He's like really annoying sometimes, I love him, though."

"Aw yea, brother's are like that I guess."

"What about you? Any siblings?"

"Nope, all alone."

"And do you live here by yourself?"

"No, Lord Tubbington is with me. Silly."

"Oh, right. No, but seriously no husband or boyfriend?"

"Nopey dopey."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Uhm, I just, I think it's cool that... I mean. I didn't mean it like that..."

"It's okay Santana and I am not even alone right now. I'm with a gorgeous stranger who broke into my house."

"Sorry about that."

She laughed at that. That laugh is so nice.

"Silly. C'mon, let's go watch some TV."

"Yeeeeey."

At the half of the Vampire Diaries season final the doorbell rang.

"I guess that's the burger dude, I'll be right back."

"Kk, Brittany."

Back on the couch we continued to watch The Vampire Diaries and ate our Burgers.  
We were finished after 30 minutes with our meal and we were still watching TVD.  
She looked at me open-mouthed.

"Wow Santana you're so tiny and you didn't look like you could eat that whole thing but you did it. I'm impressed."

"Yea, thanks, I got that from my brother. Uhm it's getting kinda late I should probably get going. Can I borrow your phone again to call a cab?"

"Ey, you can stay here for the night if you want."

"Wouldn't that be strange? I mean I'm a stranger who broke into your house."

"I already ate burgers with you, what could be more strange? I'd be happy if you stayed the night. I'll drive you home tomorrow."

"You're so nice. Why are you so nice. I didn't know nice people exist. Thank you a lot."

"No problemo, amigo."

I giggled like a baby.

After we finished watching TV we got up and she offered me to sleep in her bed and she was going to stay on the couch but I didn't want that so I said I'll sleep on the couch ... it kinda ended that we were both sleeping in her bed (+Lord Tubbington).


End file.
